Villanos: Vídeos de Orientación para Villanos de Disney
by Master of Luis
Summary: Alguna vez han pensado como serian los vídeos de orientación de Black Hat Organization hablaran sobre los villanos mas famosos y "tontos" de Disney, bueno aquí los tienen, disfruten y opinen todo lo que quieran sobre los vídeos mientras Black Hat y su organización den su opinión.


Los personajes de Villanos son propiedad de Alan Ituriel y Cartoon Network

Los personajes de Disney son propiedad de Disney obviamente

Los siguientes personajes evaluados están basados en los personajes de un cuento por los hermanos Grimm

Video de orientación para villanos: "Los casos perdidos de un bosque"

"Bienvenidos realeza inmunda y tiranos desdichados por el odio a nuestros videos de orientación de Black Hat Organization donde podrán aprender a como aparte de someter a sus súbditos en la miseria podrán volverse expertos en la magia oscura y en la maldad ahora con ustedes nuestro malvado amo, el Señor Lord Black Hat."

"Bienvenidos escorias humanas al video de orientación para los villanos desesperados para ser reyes expertos en las artes de la tiranía, la esclavitud y hasta en perfeccionar las artes oscuras que tanto han querido intentar pero fallaron, excepto yo."

"Hoy analizaremos a una reina malvada llamada Grimhilde que ha logrado conquistar a su reino al casarse con su rey y luego cuando murió ella se apodero del reino, aunque recibió algo de mi ayuda para lograr sus funestos planes" (Se muestra una imagen de Black Hat sacudiendo manos con la reina Grimhilde.) "Ahora veamos que hace ahora."

Se muestra el perfil de la Reina Grimhilde, incluyendo una imagen suya.

Nombre: Grimhilde

Ocupación: Reina

Habilidades: Magia Negra

"Esclavo del espejo, sal de la oscuridad; Yo te invoco, ven aquí desde el más allá; conmigo atravez del viento y el fuego, ¡Te Conjuro!" La reina está invocando a alguien atravez del espejo con efectos de truenos y fuego. "Muestra tu rostro ya." Aparece un rostro en el espejo.

"Dime majestad tus deseos." Dijo el esclavo atravez del espejo.

"Estos espejos han sido creados por Black Hat Organization, y ella acaba de ordenarme uno de los mejores, los cuales nunca mienten." Dijo Black Hat.

"Puedes llevarte uno de estos espejos a cualquier momento, sin duda ellos podrán complacerte en los momentos más difíciles, te apoyaran con tus planes malignos, adquiere de distintos tamaños siendo en tu casa o uno portátil, donde tu podrás invocar a un espíritu que te podrá acompañar en distintas ocasiones, y te dirá todo lo que necesites para destruir a cualquier adversario que te haga la vida difícil y hasta incluye un manual para una invocación exitosa y la oferta solo durara después del video por que quien sabe si hay muchos disponibles."

"Sabio espejo consejero, saber quién es la más hermosa quiero."

"En serio, Grimhilde? Para eso usas el espejo?!" Black Hat pregunto enojado

"Bellísima eres tú, majestad; pero existe otro ser celestial, es una criatura muy linda y graciosa que es la más bella de toda la tierra:" Respondió el esclavo

"La quiero conocer, revélame su nombre." Ordeno la reina

"Su boca es de rosa, color negro su cabello, piel de blanco cantor." Respondió el esclavo

La reina ya se dio cuenta de quien hablaba el espejo. "Blanca nieves."

"Si no me equivoco Grimhilde tiene ahora una mocosa como hijastra llamada Blanca nieves quien también convirtió en una sirvienta para hacerla ver como una criada, cuyos talentos son cantar lindo, llevarse bien con los príncipes disque encantadores animales especialmente los lindos los cuales odio y me parecen repugnantes y siete enanos cuyos nombres son totalmente irrelevantes que solo se dedican a excavar diamantes cuyo valor es totalmente irrelevante." Se muestran imágenes de como Blanca nieves canta frente al pozo, atrae a un príncipe y le dedica una serenata, habla con muchas aves y animalitos del bosque en el pozo y en el bosque y también imágenes de Doc, Feliz, Gruñón, Estornudo, Dormilón, Tímido y Tontín en la mina y cómo marchan cantando devuelta a su casa "Ay, Ho". Y una imagen de la reina enojada cerrando sus cortinas al ver como el príncipe le canta a Blanca nieves.

Se muestra el perfil de Blanca nieves, incluyendo una imagen suya.

Nombre: Blanca nieves

Ocupación: Princesa y Sirvienta

Habilidades: Cantar bonito y atraer a todos

"Me parece increíble que quiera desperdiciar sus poderes para hacerla menos bella debido a unos celos patéticos, pero veamos cómo le va al final."

Se muestra que la reina le esta ordenando a su cazador que haga una tarea por ella.

"Llévala lejos, muy lejos a una parte del bosque donde pueda cortar flores." Le ordeno fríamente la reina al cazador.

"Si, majestad." Dijo el cazador.

"Y ahí, mi fiel sirviente, la mataras." Ordeno la reina

"Pero majestad si es la princesa." Dijo el cazador, preocupado por Blanca nieves.

"SILENCIO! Bien sabes como castigo al que me desobedece." La reina se enojó que su propio cazador se opusiera de esa manera

"Si, si majestad." Sonó arrepentido el cazador

"Pero para asegurarme, de que cumpliste mi mandato, me traerás su corazón aquí dentro." La reina muestra un cofre donde le ordena poner el corazón después de asesinarla.

"Este tipo de plan es demasiado antiguo en estos tiempos, hacer que los sirvientes hagan el trabajo sucio y más aún que le preocupe mucho sus víctimas, ese tipo de asesinos son los más inútiles de todos los que hay, no sé cómo puede depender de alguien como él.

Se muestra como Blanca Nieves corta flores, canta y habla con un pequeño azulejo y cuando Blanca Nieves ve a los padres del azulejo, el cazador se acerca.

"Oh mira, ahí están. Puedes volar, ve con ellos, adiós." Se despide feliz mente de su pequeño amiguito hasta que nota que el cazador la va a matar con una daga, pero la suelta al final.

"No puedo hacerlo, perdóneme, imploro vuestro perdón alteza." Dijo el cazador arrepentido.

"Se los dije, se arrepintió probando su inutilidad como asesino!" Grito Black Hat

"Por que ibas a hacerlo?" Pregunto Blanca Nieves asustada

"Ella quiere matarla, esta celosa, ella está loca" El cazador comenzó a advertirle a Blanca Nieves sobre el peligro que va a pasar.

"Pero quién?"

"La reina"

"¿Que?"

"Pronto niña, corra, huya, escóndase, intérnese en el bosque donde no la vea, ocúltese de ella donde no pueda encontrarla! Corra! Huya! Huya y no vuelva! Corra! Corra!" Le advirtió el cazador a Blanca Nieves

"Lo que me faltaba, que le cuente todos los planes de su madrastra y además aconsejándole como protegerse y esconderse en el bosque, menudo traidor también se atrevió a romper la regla de nunca mencionar los planes malvados de su ama a sus espaldas! Pero obviamente también es culpa de su reina! Enserio porque esa estúpida no se le ocurrió enviar a un profesional o mejor aún hacerlo ella misma." Black Hat dijo enojado con voz demoniaca

"Al menos verla sufrir y huir de miedo del bosque vale la pena ver y sus gritos son música para mis oídos y no esas tontas canciones cursis." Black Hat dijo satisfecho y comenzó a reír malvadamente al ver como Blanca Nieves gritaba de horror en cada momento. "Que agradable melodía y esa música de terror es satisfactoria y vean como llora de sufrimiento, quisiera ver esa escena una otra vez."

Se ve que ahora está con los animalitos del bosque ayudándola a sentirse mejor, comienza a cantar con ellos, la guían a la cabaña de los siete enanos, limpian cantando, llegan los siete enanos, ella les pide que se quede con ellos, los enanos se lavan las manos, comienzan a cantar todos, Blanca Nieves les cuenta un cuento y como todos se van a dormir. Pero todas las escenas pasan rápido.

"Ugh, Tenían que arruinar la diversión, pasemos a la parte realmente importante, aunque debo admitir que ver a esos enanos asustarse por nada fue divertido y como sufren al dormir por esa princesa, espero que tengan pesadillas." Dijo Black Hat con unas sonrisas malvadas.

Se ve que ya es de noche y la reina le pregunta al espejo la misma pregunta que hizo en la mañana.

"Sabio espejo consejero, saber quién es la más hermosa quiero." Ordeno la reina al espejo

"Sobre las siete colinas de jade, bajo la séptima cascada, en la cabaña de los siete enanos, esta Blanca Nieves, ella es toda belleza." Dijo el espejo

"Blanca Nieves está enterrada lejos de aquí, mi sirviente me trajo la prueba, aquí tengo su corazón." La reina afirmo mientras muestra el cofre.

"Blanca Nieves aún vive y sigue siendo la más bella, el corazón de un jabalí es lo que guardas ahí."

"El corazón de un jabalí? Me traiciono." La reina dijo enojada al saber que ha sido engañada con ese mismo corazón.

"Pues claro tarada, porque rayos tardaste en darte cuenta. Es claro que no aguanto a estas engreídas, ya me canse, Flug, continua la evaluación.

STAND BY

"Bueno supongo que continuare, entonces la reina rompió una regla muy importante, revisa antes de comprobar si es cierto o no, incluso si se requiere fuerza bruta o una tortura que sea efectiva, tal vez no debió haber requerido usar el espejo para su información aunque por otro lado al menos sabe dónde está la niña. Flug explico mientras la reina baja a su guarida secreta en el castillo. "Veamos que pasa ahora con ella"

"El corazón de un jabalí, traidor maldito!" La reina dijo enojada arrojando su cofre con el corazón de jabalí.

"Bueno pero no te desquites, que espantas al cuervo." Dijo Flug reconociendo al cuervo que está en la guarida de la reina.

"Iré yo misma a la cabaña de los siete enanos con un disfraz tan perfecto que nadie podrá reconocerme." Encuentra un libro de disfraces mágicos y decide usarlo.

"Hasta que finalmente decide hacerlo ella misma y va a usar un método para engañar a su hijastra y deshacerse de ella basándose en la técnica de los cambia pieles y las reglas de manipular al héroe a hacer lo que el villano quiera y ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones hasta el momento sea adecuado para actuar."

"Y ahora una fórmula para transformar mi belleza en fealdad y así poder ocultar mi porte real y convertirme en pordiosera."

"Polvo de momia para hacerme vieja, para mi atuendo la oscuridad." Comienza la poción y se vuelve de color negro.

"Y ahora la voz y la risa de una vieja bruja." Literalmente un líquido que contiene literalmente risas y caen gotas y la poción es roja."

Flug se está asustando un poco

"Para encanecer mi pelo un grito de terror." La poción se vuelve verde y aparece un fantasma gritando.

Ambos Flug y 5.0.5 gritan de miedo

"No te preocupes 5.0.5, solo fue un efecto, espero." Flug sonó asustado

"Una ráfaga de viento para avivar mi odio!" El viento sopla muy fuerte.

"Y un rayo potente para mezclarlo todo."

"Ahora que en mi palacea malcea." "Creo que no entendí mucho pero creo que dijo en latín que la poción infernal cumpliera su objetivo." Flug dijo. La reina bebe la poción y después al beberla tira la copa rompiéndola y comienza a sentir los efectos transformándose en otra persona.

"Parece que la poción si está dando efecto y uno muy espeluznante." Dijo Flug

"Mi voz, un perfecto disfraz, no crees?" La reina se ríe como una bruja ahora con la apariencia de una anciana maligna, asustando al cuervo y escondiéndose en una calavera.

Flug y 5.0.5 también se asustan "Hay Santo Cielo, ahora si es una bruja oficialmente, probando efectiva su transformación." Flug dijo asustado

"Y ahora, una muerte especial, encontrare para tan encantadora creatura, cuál será?" La reina comienza a buscar en el libro de muertes de magia oscura hasta que hallo una ideal. "La manzana envenenada, la muerte dormida, se le da un mordisco a la manzana y la victima cerrara sus ojos para siempre, la muerte dormida." La reina dijo contenta al saber cómo derrotara a su hijastra.

"Vaya que espeluznante es esa señora, con razón tiene mucho conocimiento sobre la magia oscura." Flug afirmo

"Antes de continuar, es un momento especial para uno de mis DEMENCIA TIPS."

"Por supuesto que no, Demencia, ya vete de aquí que estorbas!" Flug grito, pero Demencia no lo escucho

"Hola soy Demencia, y esta vez tengo un Demencia Tip muy especial, si quieres conquistar el amor de tu vida, no solo requieres una manzana, también necesitas crear una poción de amor muy especial, y así en vez de la molestia de dormir permanentemente, es mejor una manzana del amor para los enamorados desesperados, para luego llegar a las citas, la boda, los hijos, los nietos y hasta la muerte!" Demencia muestra sus dibujos de cómo hacer su poción de amor con Black Hat.

"Hat Bots, Sáquenla de aquí!" Flug ordeno, harto de la locura de Demencia

"Nos vemos la próxima vez, el próximo programa será para decir como deshacerse de los nerds celosos de la esquina." Demencia les dice antes de huir de los Hat Bots

STAND BY

"Ahora volvamos con la reina, si ya termino su manzana envenenada"

"Sumérjase la manzana, que la poción de la muerte dormida la impregne bien." La reina esta sumergiendo una manzana común con la poción que hizo para infectarla a ser una manzana envenenada.

"Mira el símbolo que lo que lleva dentro, la muerte, ahora tórnate roja, apetitosa que la niña sienta el deseo de morderte." La reina dijo

"Vaya si que tiene ganas de cumplir sus objetivos." Dijo Flug

"Cuervo, Pruébala!" Asustando al cuervo mientras que la reina soltó una risita.

"No, no es para ti, es para Blanca Nieves y cuando esta roja y bella manzana halla mordido ella, m venganza será, se congelara y yo la más bella reinare." La reina dijo segura

"Pero espera y si hubiera un antídoto, no hay que olvidar nada." La reina reviso las páginas y encontró su antídoto.

"Hasta que por fin quiere estar segura de que ya no hayan más obstáculos en su camino."

"Aquí está, la victima de la muerte dormida solo podrá revivir solo con el primer beso de amor. ¿El primer beso? JA! No hay peligro entonces, los enanos muerta la creerán y viva la enterraran!. La reina comenzó a reír malvadamente y poniendo la manzana en una canasta con más manzanas para que no se vea sospechosa.

"Esa tonta no debería tomar ese asunto del antídoto como broma, porque a pesar de que incluya algo tan irrelevante como el amor, aún sigue siendo un obstáculo." Dijo Black Hat.

"Así es, jefecito y tal vez pudo haber buscado una muerte mucho mejor para este tipo de situaciones, pero tal vez funcione su plan." Dijo Flug algo orgulloso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

"Eso ya lo veremos, Flug." Dijo Black Hat.

"Viva la enterraran!" Continúo con su risa malvada.

"Tienes sed? Pues anda, bebe!" Le dijo a un muerto de su calabozo burlándose de el antes de irse en un bote y comenzar a reírse.

"No creo que sufra, ya que esta muerto. Entienden? No? Mejor sigamos" Flug se rio al inicio pero como nadie se rio con él se deprimió un poco.

La reina se lleva un bote y comienza a remar hacia el bosque, a la mañana siguiente la reina ya casi llega a la cabaña de los siete años.

"Los enanos se fueron a trabajar y ella se quedara sola y yo me presentare como una tierna pordiosera." Continúo con su risa malvada.

"Alguien le ha dicho cuántas veces ha hablado con ella sola?" Flug pregunto

"Eso no importa Flug y si lo preguntan esos buitres trabajan para mí y pueden ser expertos espías." Dijo Black Hat

"Si quiere enviar como esta su enemigo y como puede decirle como derrotarlo sin que lo note. Puede rentar nuestros buitres espías. La oferta existirá después de adquirir el video." Dijo el narrador.

Blanca Nieves termino un pastel cantando y cuando termino de hacer ambas cosas ve a la "pordiosera" por la ventana.

"Estas sola preciosa?" pregunto la reina

"Pues, sí, sí, pero…" Blanca Nieves le responde a la señora sin saber que es su madrastra disfrazada.

"Los hombrecitos no están?" Pregunto otra vez la reina.

"No, no están pero…" Responde Blanca Nieves

"Horneas un pastel?" Pregunta de nuevo la reina

"Si, pastel de piña, señora." Responde Blanca Nieves

"Son los pasteles de manzana los que más deleitan a los hombres, pasteles hechos con manzana igual a esta." Dice la reina mostrando la manzana envenenada.

Los animales del bosque están sospechando

"Se ven deliciosas." Dijo Blanca Nieves

"Si y espera a que pruebes una de ellas, mi niña." La reina está manipulando a Blanca Nieves a que pruebe una mientras que las aves notan a los buitres indicando malas noticias. "¿Quieres probarla?"

"Muy bien su majestad, hasta ahora su plan está llegando a la perfección, es un poco triste ver que quedara así su hijastra pero una regla importante es que nunca dejar a su oponente hasta que su corazón deje de latir."

"Espera Flug, pon atención a los pequeños adefesios, ya vieron a nuestros buitres y parece que no son tan estúpidos como aparentan."

"Anda pruébala, mi niña." La reina le está dando la manzana a Blanca Nieves hasta que…

En un intento desesperado para proteger a Blanca Nieves, los animalitos, en especial las aves atacan a la reina.

"Parece que no podemos subestimar a esas creaturas, jefecito." Dijo Flug.

"No, esperen, déjenla, váyanse ya! No les da vergüenza tratar así a una pobre anciana?" Reclamo Blanca Nieves.

"Es una suerte de que esa niña sea muy tonta e ingenua para comprender las fuerzas del mal." Dijo Black Hat.

"Ahora creo que la reina puede tener otra oportunidad." Dijo Flug

La reina encontró la manzana envenenada que se le había caído. "Que susto, aquí estas."

"Pobrecita, como lo siento." Dijo Blanca Nieves abrazando a la reina mientras que la reina sonríe malvadamente porque se le ocurrió una nueva forma de manipular a Blanca Nieves sin ser interrumpida.

"Oh, mi corazón, me duele, mi pobre corazón, déjame entrar, a descansar, dame un poco de agua, porfavor." La reina finge estar adolorida para que Blanca Nieves la deje entrar y cierran la puerta.

Blanca Nieves la sienta en una silla mientras que prepara el agua, mientras que la reina esta lista para hacerla dormir y los animalitos fueron a buscar ayuda.

"Parece que si aprovecho la reglas de ganarle la confianza de la heroína para luego traicionarla y ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones hasta el momento indicado, pero y los animales del bosque, tal vez sea la única que pueda hablar y es su palabra contra la de ellos, sin embargo está rompiendo otra regla importante, deshacerse de cualquier testigo cual método posible." Dijo Flug al notar que los animalitos fueron por ayuda.

"Creo que ya huelo el desastre cerca." Dijo Black Hat.

Tiempo después.

"Y por haber sido tan buena con esta pobre ancianita, te revelare un secreto linda, esta no es una manzana ordinaria, esta manzana tiene magia." Dijo la reina

"Tiene magia?" Pregunto Blanca Nieves

"Si, si la pruebas, todos tus deseos se habrán de ser."

"De veras?"

"Si hijita, piensa en lo que más deseas y muérdela."

"Si que sabe como manipular a su hijastra." Dijo Flug y en secreto se preocupa por Blanca Nieves.

5.0.5 sostiene un letrero que dice "NO LA MUERDAS!" y Demencia sostiene otro que dice "SI, MUERDELA!"

"Si, seguramente algo que tu corazón desee."

Blanca Nieves se está poniendo algo incomoda.

"Quizá haya alguien a quien ames mucho."

"Pues sí, hay un joven…"

L"o imagine, no me equivoque, las viejas entienden de cosas del corazón; bueno toma la manzana linda y pide lo que quieras."

"Deseo, deseo…" Blanca Nieves comienza feliz a desear.

"Si, si así es, desea."

"Que tonta resulto ser esta." Dijo Black Hat

"De quien habla, jefecito?" Pregunto Flug

"De las dos!" Dijo Black Hat

…y que después me lleve a su castillo para poder vivir allí por siempre." Blanca Nieves termino de desear su deseo romántico con el príncipe.

"Eso es, eso es, si, muérdela."

"Que esperas? Muérdela de una vez!" Dijo Black Hat perdiendo la paciencia.

Blanca Nieves muerde la manzana.

"Me siento muy mal." Blanca Nieves dijo débilmente sintiéndose mal

"Mi venganza será, pronto se congelara." Dijo la reina feliz de que su plan esté funcionando.

Blanca Nieves se desmaya y la reina se rio de una manera victoriosa.

"Yo soy la más bella del reino ahora!" Declaro la reina.

"A pesar de sus obstáculos al final la reina pudo cumplir sus nefastos planes contra su hijastra." Dijo Flug.

La reina sale con su risa malvada de la cabaña hasta que…

Ve que los animalitos y los enanos volvieron y comienzan a perseguirla y la reina comienza a correr mientras que ya comenzó a llover una tormenta.

"Allá va!" Dijo Gruñón.

Los buitres comenzaron a seguirlos también.

"Pensándolo bien, la reina pudo haberles hecho algo a los enanos para que no la siguieran porque si hubiese sabido que podrían llegar al saber que su amiga estaría en problemas pudo haber creado una idea para detenerlos o atrasarlos y lo único que tendría que hacer es luchar contra ellos pero si se nota que no lleva absolutamente nada lo único que puede hacer es escapar. Veamos como resulta esto." Dijo Flug.

La reina está corriendo atravez del bosque para que los enanos no la atrapen por que la están siguiéndola muy de cerca hasta que llega a una montaña y decide escalarla y los enanos deciden escalarla también para atraparla.

"Por aca, compañeros." Gruñón les dijo a sus camaradas y comenzaron a seguirla subiendo la montaña.

La reina ya llego a la cima de la montaña y ya se acabó el camino para ella y los buitres también llegaron por donde subió ella.

"No tengo salida, malditos enanos." La reina dijo molesta al saber que la iban a atrapar

"Bueno parece que ya no hay vuelta atrás a menos que tenga un plan de reserva como último recurso en este tipo de situaciones." Dijo Flug.

Los enanos ya casi llegan a donde esta ella pero la reina decide arrojar una roca enorme.

"Me vengare, los aplastare a todos!" La reina declaro apunto de arrojar esa enorme roca hacia ellos.

"Deprisa."

"Cuidado, la roca!" Los enanos se dieron cuenta de la roca enorme.

La reina da una risa malvada pensando que va a aplastar a los enanos de una vez por todas, pero…

Un rayo apareció destruyendo la parte de la montaña donde está la reina haciéndola caer y la roca cae sobre ella.

"Pero que mala suerte. Justamente la victoria estaba a sus pies y justo un rayo fue lo que evito su victoria." Dijo Flug decepcionado.

"Que desilusión, pero se lo merece por no ser una planeadora eficaz, que nuestros buitres se devoren todo lo que sobre." Dijo Black Hat también decepcionado.

"Bueno al menos pudo hechizar a Blanca Nieves a pesar de… Espera, que sucede?" Dijo Flug algo aliviado pero se sorprende al ver algo inusual pasando con Blanca Nieves.

Blanca Nieves está en un ataúd de cristal, los enanos y los animalitos están tristes porque creen que ella está muerta hasta que aparece el príncipe que apareció al inicio dándole un beso a Blanca Nieves que fue capaz de romper el hechizo, Blanca Nieves y el príncipe están juntos, todos están celebrando al saber que Blanca Nieves está viva.

5.0.5 está feliz y también Flug hasta que se da cuenta que está viva arruinando todo lo que había planeado la reina.

"¡¿QUE?! Entonces eso del primer beso de amor si funciono para revivirla?! Sabía que esa señora debió buscar una muerte más efectiva, de otra forma no seguiría con vida, sin mencionar que a lo bruto termino con su propio legado maligno! ¡¿Qué clase de reina es esta?! O más bien quien fue?! Porque sin dudas se pudo ver que desperdicio todo su potencial en las artes oscuras con solo guiarse con los patéticos celos!" Flug se quejó al ver como el príncipe revivió la princesa.

"Pues claro Flug, Como se los dije fue un error depender de los celos para usar las artes oscuras porque prácticamente quien resulta ser la víctima no era la persona objetivo sino el atacante, es increíble que ella misma se dejara vencer de esa forma tan mediocre! Ya quiten esa telenovela, ya vi suficiente!" Black Hat dijo enojado con voz demoniaca.

Claro jefecito, ahora veamos los errores de esa reina bruta que son bastante evidentes:

ERRORES:

SE CONFIO DEMASIADO. Es claro que debió revisar claramente antes de verificar si su cazador fue totalmente sincero con su asesinato, no confirmarlo con su espejo y también incluso si esos pájaros sospechaban demasiado debió haber sido más discreta.

MAL USO DE LAS ARTES OSCURAS. Por no leer, malgastar o no querer prestar atención a los antídotos u obstáculos que se presenten en su camino o por lo menos subestimarlos como ella lo hizo y sin dudas el peor de todos fue que

NO ELIMINO A SUS ENEMIGOS A TIEMPO. Es bastante claro que antes de matar a la princesa, debió ubicar al príncipe y tal vez hacer que los enanos no la atacaran lo cual hubiese evitado su muerte y la mayoría de sus problemas. Creo que ya no se puede hacer nada con ella ya que nuestros buitres se comieron su carne muerta después de su caída."

"De hecho yo creo que si puedo hacer algo Flug." Black Hat afirmo con una sonrisa malvada.

En el infierno se ve que la reina tiene su aspecto de bruja

"Bueno tal vez estoy muerta, y tal vez ya me quede así pero aún sigo siendo la más bella de este lugar."

Aparece un espejo mágico pero en vez del esclavo aparece Black Hat con una mirada burlona.

"Si, eres muy bella, sin embargo hay muchas mujeres mil veces mas bellas y malignas que tu." Black Hat se rio malvadamente al decidirle mostrarle a la reina muchas imágenes de mujeres lindas.

"No, no, quita eso, no, por favor, NOOOOO!" Dijo la reina.

"Y vivieron miserables para siempre." Dijo el narrador.

Fin….O no?

Una producción de Black Hat Organization

Hecho en Tecnicolor.

 **Bueno que les pareció, y la próximas veces podrán evaluar mas villanos de Disney, cual quieren que sea el siguiente evaluado la próxima vez?**

 **Por ahora, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
